The Fatherhood of Kain Highwind
by auragonian
Summary: Taking place in an Alternate FFIV universe, Kain is forced to adopt a child by order of Cecil. This is a series of stories about his journey into Father hood. Rated T for hinting of blood and guts.
1. Chapter 1

The Fatherhood of Kain Highwind.

A series of stories starring Kain and a young girl he's forced to adopt.

Story 1: Adoption and Moving in.

Kain Highwind was Relaxing in the courtyard of Castle Baron. It had been a long day and all he wanted to right now was relax and watch the clouds roll by overhead. Unfortunately, Fate has a way of screwing people over.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!**" He heard Cid yell, causing him to stand up and see what was going on. Jumping in the direction of where the yell had come from, Kain was soon at the scene as he saw two of his men fall of the castle wall as a little girl with green hair started attacking them.

"You're joking." He said as he jumped to the top of the wall just as one of his men, an unlucky man named Johnson, was kicked off the wall by the little girl. Who he soon learned was barefoot, and dressed in animal skin, with a leather band on her head with an orange feather sticking out of it. He saw a dragoon helmet on the ground and Cid kept yelling thief and pointed to the girl.

"Well, what do we have here? A little thief trying to become a Dragoon?" he said, only to get kicked in the head by the girl. Sensing hostility, he and the girl fought, and after a few minutes, he won. A couple of normal soldiers came to tie her up as she struggled to break free from being held back by the head Dragoon.

Later in the throne room, Kain and the tied up child stood before the King of Baron, Cecil, his wife, Rosa, and his son, the blue haired prince, Cyrus.

"Kain, why is there a child tied up?" the king said, raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"She was caught stealing a Dragoon Helmet according to Cid, and she is tied up because she put up a fight trying to escape. Johnson will be in the infirmary for at least a month from the beating he got." The Dragoon answered, saying what he knew.

"I see. And you little girl, were you stealing that helmet?" Cecil asked, only to be met with silence as the girl ,who he deemed to be about ten from her height, glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Daddy! She's a thief! She needs to be punished!" Cyrus said, glaring back at the girl.

"Cyrus, a good king listens to all sides of a story." Cecil said to his son, facepalming in the process. His wife, Rosa however, looked at the little girl and smiled gently.

"I'm sure you have a reason, right?" she said, while Kain smiled. The little girl then spoke up, and judging by her dialect, was definitely not a city child.

"Kokiri found the Hell-mutt when a Dragon Head came to Kokiri's cave injured during Star Rain. Dragon Head wished Kokiri to take Hell-mutt to Castle and Tell Alpha Dragon Head Kain That Dragon Head Died and give Hell-mutt to Alpha Dragon Head. Kokiri came here and met with Bear Man and Bear Man accused Kokiri of taking Hell-mutt. Kokiri No Thief!" She said, in very broken English.

"Kokiri, correct? You realize the man you are looking for was standing next to you this whole time, right?" Cecil said, smiling a little.

"No."

"Kain, it seems this girl was raised by animals, I think it's best you take her in and raise her. Especially since she defeated your dragoons."

"Cecil! She is a ten year old girl! She probably won't even adapt easily to castle life!"

"Kokiri eight summers old. Kokiri just tall." The girl deadpanned, while Cecil chuckled.

"Sorry. I just assumed. Anyway, Kain, as Baron's King, I order you to adopt kokiri and raise her to be a citizen of Baron."

"This is over what happened with your brother, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Cecil, You may be a paladin, but you can be pretty evil sometimes. Also,I'm giving her English lessons. "

With that, Kain's adventures into fatherhood began. After the Adoption by royal decree took place, Kain and Kokiri entered the forest near Baron so he could gather her things to mover her into the castle. On the way there, Kain had taught her basic Grammar and soon saw she was a quick learner.

"So Kokiri, who took care of you for the past eight years? And answer using what I taught you."

"Ko—I was raised by the white wolf Silver Claw. She took care of me since I was born."

"I see. And during the meteor shower last month, the 'star rain' as you called it, a dragoon came to your cave, mortally wounded, and asked you to take his helmet to me. Anything else he asked you to do?"

"Yes. He also asked me to train as a dragoon and become the best, like he wanted to be."

"I see. What was this man's name?"

"I think he said he was called Vin-sent? He was a very sad man."

"_Yep, that was Vincent alright. If he's ever reborn, he'd probably be stuck in a coffin somewhere_." Kain thought.

_Neibielheim, Final Fantasy 7 world._

Vincent sneezed as he slept in his coffin, waking him up for a moment.

"Who could be talking about me?" he said, and went back to sleep.

Kain and Kokiri soon made it to the cave, and were met with a White she-wolf. Kokiri hugged the beast, who licked her adopted cub's face, and soon saw Kain. Dipping her head, the wolf looked at Kain and went into the cave, indicating that they follow them. Kain went inside, and soon saw a pile of leaves with a crude spear with the head made of a strange green mineral, a small bag, and a red and blue instrument carved to look like a bird of some kind. Picking up the objects, Kain wondered who made them, and how, but something else caught his eye. Picking it up, he saw a necklace with stone charms, each one resembling an animal. A wolf, a deer, a bear, and a dragon were carved into the charms, and the Dragoon looked at Kokiri.

"What is this?" he asked, while Kokiri took the necklace and held it close.

"Silverclaw said it belonged to my real mother, She said she saw her wandering the forest looking for someone before she gave birth to me. Silverclaw took me in and raised me while she took my mother's necklace. I guess she hid it and wanted to give it to me when I was old enough."

"I see. What about your father? Where was he?"

"I don't know. My mother was probably looking for him since she didn't look like someone from Baron."

Kain decided to keep quiet as he looked at the wolf. She seemed to be strangely understanding about Kokiri being raised by humans, and the way she looked at him now seemed to indicate that if he didn't take care of Kokiri and protect her, she would hunt him down, kill him and eat his organs.

"Is this everything Kokiri?" He asked, hiding his fear.

"Yes." She said, and hugged the wolf goodbye.

"We could bring Silverclaw with us, I'm sure Cecil wouldn't mind if she didn't hurt anyone."

The little girl smiled, and in the language of beasts asked the wolf if she wanted to come. Silverclaw nodded, causing Kokiri to smile even more.

"Silver Claw said that she'll come with us to Baron, and if Cecil agrees to it, she'll stay!"

An hour later, the trio arrived at Baron, the wolf scaring the hell out of the soldiers as she looked around with Kokiri. When they arrived at the throne room, Cecil looked at the wolf, and then to Kain.

"Kain, tell me this is her pet, right?"

"Sorry Cecil, This is who raised Kokiri for the past eight years. I told Kokiri that if you allowed it, she could stay with us while I raised Kokiri."

"Well, she didn't seem to attack the guards, or me, but if she attacks a civilian, or a soldier, she will have to be put down. But, I don't see any problem with her staying. Er, what is the wolf's name anyway?"

"Silverclaw." Both Kain and Kokiri said, while the wolf went over to Cecil and placed a paw on his hand in acceptance of the terms.

"She's more intelligent than she looks." He said, raising an eyebrow at this show of diplomacy. The wolf however, seemingly smirked as she went back to her family.

"So Kain, what else did you find in Kokiri's home?"

"A spear, a flute, a bag, and a necklace belonging to her birthmother Cecil, According to Kokiri, Silverclaw took her in after her mother died giving birth."

"I see. Any sign of the father?"

"No."

"Very well. Kain, I want you to take Kokiri and Silverclaw to your home. We have something to discuss in the morning."

Kain nodded and followed orders, despite his best friend being King, he still had to follow orders. Arriving to his home in the castle's south eastern corner, He looked at his new daughter and smiled as he showed her what things were for a person raised in the town. While he was out, his dragoons had decorated a spare room for Kokiri to sleep in, putting together a bed, a bookshelf, a wardrobe, and putting in some stuffed toys for her to play with. Looking in the wardrobe, Kain saw that the men had gone out and bought some clothes for her to wear, and imagined how people reacted to a group of Dragoons walked around town getting things for a little girl, and hearing about his adoption.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Biggs and Wedge headed this. Those two maybe normal soldiers, but they are seriously unable to keep quiet about things." He said, and chuckled. He then put Kokiri in her new bed, and smiled as he left for his own room while the wolf watched over her sleeping charge. He knew that this was only the beginning, and that from this point forward, things would probably get interesting, especially since he would be raising a wild child.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. The Dragoon's Reputation is probably Chocobo dung because of this, not to mention Johnson will have to catch up in his training, again. Now I have to tell Vincent's family that he's dead, and there's also the others when they visit. I'm not sure I can handle this! But, orders are orders, and as I dragoon serving the king, even if he is an ass sometimes, I have to follow orders._

_And so, Kain's trials as a dad begin. Now, before people get on to me for this, yes, I know about Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. I know about Ceodore. But I actually thought up Kokiri and Cyrus, and other characters that have yet to show up, before I even knew about it. So consider this an alternate universe, okay? _

_Anyway, I'd like to Thank an author called Selfish Vampire Mint, an excellent writer, and her fic, From Cerberus to Persephone, inspired me to get the brain working and pull this story out and write it. So Thank you Minty, and I hope Alyssa causes a little trouble for her guardian in case she and Kokiri ever meet._

_No then, Fun Fact Time!_

_Silverclaw would have been able to talk, and give back story to Kokiri before never being seen again. But I guess I didn't have the heart to do it. So, I sacrified the talking wolf to keep the two together for now._

_Kokiri's mom is a Troian who got knocked up, and went on a journey to find the daddy, she obviously didn't make it._

_Kainand Cecil's exchange over the adoption, and Johnson being mentioned, as well as Cyrus' comment, were all in the original idea, and remain unchanged._

_The dragoon who died originally didn't have a name, and was buriedby Kokiri and Silverclaw. Cause of death: Lots and lots of Spinerats._

_Well, that's all for now! Seeya when I seeya, and here's a little trivia question you can answer in your comments:_

_Where do you find Vincent in FFVII, and what do you have to do to get him to join your party?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School.

Kain sighed. Right now, he was sitting next to Kokiri in the waiting room after her first day of school, and he was already called in for a Parent Teacher meeting. Kokiri, according to other students, had gotten into a fight with a young girl belonging to a rich family. Kokiri however, had her outfit, a pink dress with lace, torn up, and her body was bruised.

"Kokiri, tell me what happened." He said, while the little girl looked away and pouted. Sighing, the Dragoon leader got up as the school principal, a young man with blond hair and a scar on his handsome face and wearing a plain white robe came out to meet them.

"Principal… Hyde was it? Mind telling me what happened to Kokiri?" Kain asked, frowning as the young man laughed nervously.

"Well, you see, she got into a fight after one of the girls, Lily Slimay, insulted your actions during the events of eight years ago, calling you a traitor who can't be trusted. Kokiri then attacked her, and was beaten by Lily's umbrella, hence the bruises."

"Slimay… that jerk is always trying to discredit me, the king, and anyone we know. It would make sense his daughter would try and attack Kokiri." The dragoon replied, sighing. "I'll make sure to speak with him about this at a later date. Though I have to ask this, how is Kokiri doing in school? I know it's only been a week, but I would like to know as a parent."

"Well, She's good in music, and sports…. However, she isn't doing well with etiquette, reading, writing, or other academics. Your daughter is very, well, she's not doing too well, not to mention some of the words she used are….a bit odd? She acts like an animal sometimes."

"She was raised by animals before I adopted her. It makes sense that she didn't know much."

Kokiri sat there in silence as the two adults continued, eventually coming to an agreement. The Principal would find a tutor for her among one of the older students, and in exchange, Kokiri would have to stay out of fights for the rest of the year. After wards, father and daughter walked home, silence between the two until Kokiri spoke up.

"She wanted to destroy my necklace." She said, not even looking at Kain. "Lily told me it was gau-dee and needed to be destroyed before it blinded someone. Then she said those things about you, and I attacked."

"I see. Kokiri, you did a good job defending yourself, I'm proud of you for that, but next time, don't get into a fight, it's what she wanted. If you don't give what the enemy wants, then you will win more battles than your opponent." Kain said, picking his daughter up.

_And that's it for this chapter. Now for the funfacts!_

_When it came to school, Kokiri was originally going to have to deal with twins named Julia and Marie Slimeball. I decided to make it one in this. But the overall goal of the bullies remained the same, Take Kokiri's necklace, destroy it, and make her suffer._

_Kokiri would have made friends with a teenaged version of Cid's daughter. This would lead to Kokiri having someone to talk to and trust when it came to the bullies._

_Principal Hyde has a secret, I'm not saying what it is, but it is going to be a surprise when it comes to light!_

_Well, now that that's taken care of, I'd like to say that someone got the question right, Vincent is found in niflheim mansion, after fighting the boss, you keep talking him until you get the same message, and then he decides to join you. In short, you pester him until he joins._

_Now for the next question:_

_In Final Fantasy, what line did Garland say before battling you?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rage

Kain was talking to Cecil in the castle halls. Today was different than any other day since he adopted Kokiri, mainly because today was the beginning of a festival to honor the heroes who helped save the planet from Zeromus. Yang had been the first to show up at the palace so far, and the dragoon and the paladin were talking about how to let the monk, and the others who were on their way about the wild girl.

"Cecil, I don't want to introduce Kokiri as my daughter at a big party. Can't we just tell them when they arrive? It would be much easier that way." The dragoon said, afraid how his daughter would react if a surprise party was thrown during the festival.

"Kain," The Paladin King started, a mischievous look in his eye as he spoke, "Where would the fun be if we just told them, I know you're worried Kokiri may cause trouble at a party, but it's not like she would attack anyone when they showed up, right? Besides, Yang likes kids, though I don't know why he didn't arrive with his wife and daughter for the past three years. He wouldn't talk to me if I asked about it."

"I asked him about that too once, all he did was mutter something and walked away. Though my dragoons have been reporting seeing a boy around Baron, both from other. I told him about the boy, and he just growled and went to the garden.

"Oh? I haven't heard anything about that. How long has this been going on, can you tell me about the boy Kain?"

"According to the reports, one of the boys has short, dark green hair, wore odd clothing, consisting of blue pants, a matching sleeveless coat, no boots, and he had a yellow belt tied around his waist, and there was also a black headband on his head. One of the men managed to see his face, and said it showed scarring around the eyes… as if he was branded there."

"Branded? That is interesting. Best keep an eye out for him, if his description set off Yang, then he may be troublesome."

Kain nodded when a loud crash was heard coming from outside, both men then ran to the source of the noise, only to see something that shocked them both. Yang had an unconscious Kokiri pinned to a wall, rage filling the monk's face as his shoulder bled. Kain also noticed blood coming from Kokiri, and glared as he charged at the monk, anger filling his very being.

"YANG! PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN NOW!" He yelled, and attacked the blond monk, only to have his attacks deflected.

"That thief bit my shoulder and attacked me, calling me an intruder." Yang responded, following with a kick, which sent the dragoon into a wall. He then got up, and the two men fought until Cecil stepped in.

"Yang! Kain! Stop right now!" He said, and the two men stopped their battle. "Kain, stay with Kokiri, I'll get Rosa to come and heal her. And Yang, you stay and keep your temper in check. I don't know what's going on, but I will not tolerate a child being beaten in my castle. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sorry Cecil…. I lost my head for a moment." Yang said, not even making eye contact with the king. Kain held his daughter close as he glared at the monk. He was pissed he couldn't protect her, and he tried to wake his daughter up while he interrogated the King of Fabul.

"Yang, why the hell did you hurt my daughter?" he said, his rage obvious.

"Your… daughter? I didn't know, I thought she was a thief, I wanted to capture her and bring her into Cecil, but she acted like an animal, and attacked me, thinking I was an intruder. She even bit my shoulder."

"I see. So, she was trying to protect her home."

"Doesn't explain why she acted like a beast, she was not very bright to take on the king of Fabul."

Kain punched Yang in the face, his armored hand giving the monk a black eye. "She was raised by a wolf for most of her life, she's only eight years old, and Cecil had me adopt her. You, think she was at fault for this? You attacked her back! You nearly killed her! If anything happened to her, I'd never forgive myself, of course, you wouldn't understand, your daughter is safe at home with her mother."

"Kain, Ursula died three years ago." Yang said, taking the punch.

"What?"

"She died, we were having an outing, showing her where she would train when she was older, she wandered off, and when I finally noticed, I heard an explosion. When I arrived on the scene, the son of a man I banished from Fabul was holding her corpse, and I took him prisoner, branded him as a monster, and sent him away. The boy claimed it was an accident, that there was a bomb that went off instead. He was lying; I know he used the forbidden art his father trained in secret before he was banished."

"You took a child, and accused him of murder? I know you were angry about losing your daughter, but that was extreme even for you! You are the monster Yang, letting your rage take over because you lost your daughter, and you nearly made me lose mine."

Yang stood there in silence. The words Kain said hitting hard as he stared on. Silence passed between the two until Rosa came, she ran out of the castle to the Dragoon and his daughter, using her most powerful healing spell on her. The girl was healed and woke up, hugging Kain on instinct as she cried. The dragoon just held his daughter, crying himself as he let the fear of losing her get to him. After a while, Rosa spoke up and smiled gently at the two, while Yang was still in shock.

"Kain, take Kokiri to her room for now and let her rest, I'll have a little talk with Yang about hurting children, and then some." She said with a smile, which frightened the dragoon as he got out of the garden, knowing that when Rosa was like this, it was a sure thing Yang wasn't going to repeat this mistake anytime soon, if at all. He ran past Cecil and to his home, scared for his life. Once they were inside, his daughter spoke up.

"Kain, why did you run from Rosa?" she asked, confused.

"Kokiri, there are many different kinds of rage, the kind where your judgment is clouded and you make dangerous mistakes, the kind you get when you want to protect someone precious to you, and then there's the scariest rage of all."

"What's that rage Kain?"

"The silent rage hidden by a smile, if you ever anger anyone who has the third, you are better off dead, because they will do things to you that you'll never forget so as not to make the mistake again. Yang, the man who beat you earlier, is going to suffer from the third, and since it's a white mage giving it to him, that's going to be the worst of it, now, go get some rest, you were hurt pretty badly, and white magic can't heal everything." He said, and watched his daughter go to her room as he sat down, sighing as he heard the screams of a full grown man echo across the castle.

_Well, that was a hopefully good chapter. Kain entered Papa Wolf Rage, and Yang reveals some pain. And okay, okay, I know it was mean to have Ursula died, but, as I said earlier, this takes place in an Alternate Universe. Anyway, here are the fun facts for this chapter!_

_The young boy described by Kain is the same boy Yang branded when his daughter died, originally, he was branded when he was 9, because Ursula didn't exist in the original story. Why? For practicing the Forbidden art of Kari no Ken, which pretty much allowed the user to use Ki Blasts, and yes, it was inspired by Street Fighter and DBZ, so there will be a Kamehamehadoken when the boy appears in the story. Oh yeah, the boy's name? Jeorg Ryu._

_This chapter was pretty close to the original story, with Kain coming in and beating the hell out of Yang. The only difference was that Cecil joined in on the conversation between the two. And Kokiri was taken to Rosa to be healed. Of course, since the kid was beaten by Yang, moving her would have been a bad idea, so Rosa had to come to her._

_In my head, you do not piss off the healers, no matter what you do. Why? They can withhold healing, and hurt you with holy, Aero, and other damage dealing spells. Also, Rosa has arrows, do you really want to piss her off when she has great aim?_

_Anyway, last chapter's Question was answered correctly by RosyRain. In FF 1, Garland told the heroes before fighting him "I Garland, will Knock you down!" So congrats, and thanks for your comment._

_Anyway, here's this chapter's quiz: In FF3, and FF5, you have to work with a Job system and change classes in game. What classes do both games have in common?_

_Welp, that's all for this chapter, see you next time!_


End file.
